


While You Were Out

by Alisanne



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-04
Updated: 2009-04-04
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The characters in the following story are based on the works of Laurell K. Hamilton.  Characters are only borrowed and will be returned unharmed.  No copyright infringement is intended.   This story includes sexually explicit material including homosexual acts. </p>
<p>Thanks, as always, to my smart, lovely and talented beta, Melisande.</p>
    </blockquote>





	While You Were Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [porri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/porri/gifts).



> The characters in the following story are based on the works of Laurell K. Hamilton. Characters are only borrowed and will be returned unharmed. No copyright infringement is intended. This story includes sexually explicit material including homosexual acts. 
> 
> Thanks, as always, to my smart, lovely and talented beta, Melisande.

~

While You Were Out

~

Jean-Claude was seething as he hung up the phone. Only an exceptionally observant person would have known that, however. He had been unfailingly polite while speaking with the Vampire Council representative, but he wondered if some of his anger hadn’t seeped through the phone lines to Paris. He couldn’t bring himself to care.

The vampire rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly. It had been a long week. The only good thing about this week was that Richard was staying with him. 

He smiled. 

If there was one thing successful vampires had to be, it was adaptable, so Jean-Claude had made it a point to cultivate Richard and his ‘modern’ ideas. At least, that was how it had started out. 

He and the Ulfric had somehow, unexpectedly and against all odds, become good friends. Richard had started coming by in the early evenings just to chat, then to ask for advice. Soon, Jean-Claude had found himself seeking the werewolf’s opinion. Richard, as it turned out, had a good head on his shoulders, a fresh perspective, and what had started out as a business relationship had become a close friendship. 

Jean-Claude knew of several people who would laugh themselves silly to think of the Master of Saint Louis as capable of having a friend. 

Standing up, Jean-Claude walked over to the armoire where his stereo system and CDs were stored. He was far too tense after that last phone call. He rifled through his collection to find something soothing. Soon the soft, seductive voice of Diana Krall filled the room. 

As he sat back down at his desk, the vampire thought back over the past few months. 

First Asher had left, then Richard had become... a close friend. 

Jean-Claude could not pinpoint the first time that he acknowledged his attraction to the werewolf. It had happened slowly, almost imperceptibly. As the two men had spent more and more time together, Jean-Claude had found himself saving things to tell the other man. He had started looking forward to the nightly visits, expecting them. Richard had even started making his nightly rounds with him, making that duty much less tedious. And then Richard had needed a place to stay.

The vampire looked at the ornate mantle clock over his fireplace. Richard was not expected back for several hours.

The werewolf was having renovations done to his house and had asked to stay at the Circus until they were completed. Jean-Claude had been delighted and honored that he had asked, and had had a set of rooms prepared for him. 

Jean-Claude closed his eyes and tilted his head back as Diana’s soothing voice washed through him, relaxing the tension that remained after the infuriating call from Paris. As a relaxation technique, he thought back to the first time he had fantasized about Richard. It had been several weeks into their new relationship. 

Well, perhaps relaxation is the wrong word, but since this is my fantasy I can call it whatever I want, he thought wryly to himself. 

He had been waiting for the wolf to show up, to tell him about an amusing incident that had happened at one of his clubs, and he had fallen asleep. In this very chair, in fact. And he had dreamed. He had dreamed about those big calloused hands gently caressing him, about those soft lips wrapping themselves around his cock and about fucking that enticing mouth. When he had woken up, he had been shaking and wet. It had been the beginning of his fantasy affair with Richard. Soon he had found himself having to pleasure himself every night in the shower after Richard left. 

Jean-Claude wondered if the werewolf had any clue how aroused he was around him. He was half hard whenever Richard was in a room with him. And those lips. He could almost feel those lips wrap themselves around him, licking and sucking him....

He jerked awake and cursed. This was the last thing he needed to be doing. Richard could be back at any moment! 

But really, he is out for the night, he thought. I would be more in control later, if I took the edge off now. 

He smiled as he managed to rationalize to himself yet again.

Leaning his head back against the chair, he slipped his fingers into his pants, running them lightly up and down his hard length. As his cock quickly responded, becoming engorged and rigid, he slipped into one of his favorite fantasies. This one always made him come hard and fast.  
He imagined Richard’s fingers clenched around him, rubbing the tip of his now leaking organ. He panted as he imagined Richard's mouth hovering over him, a teasing lick here, a slow pull there.... As his eyes rolled back into his head he couldn't help but moan as he pulsed to completion... Richard.

~

Richard was glad to be back. His meeting had been canceled and he had hurried back to the Circus to see if he could catch Jean-Claude before he left for his nightly tour of his businesses. He knew he would never find him if he had already left. 

A sigh of relief gusted from the werewolf as he spotted the Mercedes limousine still parked by the door, the driver waiting to start the rounds. He ran inside, waving at the sentries, who sketched a brief salute.  
As he jogged down the stairs heading towards Jean-Claude’s study, he grinned to himself. 

When was the vampire going to act on his attraction to him? He must think I’m oblivious, Richard thought. All those scorching looks when he thinks I’m not looking. And that telltale bulge in his pants....

At first, Richard had been thrown, but when the vampire had been discreet and had not pushed, Richard had thought about it, and found himself looking at the vampire in a whole new light. 

Jean-Claude was, well, sexy as hell. He moved like a dream, his looks were striking and his voice.... Richard shuddered when he remembered what it had felt like to hear Jean-Claude use “the voice” for the first time. He had almost come in his pants. Thank God no one had noticed. At least he hoped Jean-Claude had not noticed. The vampire had an unerring sense for any sexual interest evoked around him. Lately, Richard had been having interesting dreams involving himself, Jean-Claude and massage oil.... 

The werewolf shrugged. Until the vampire made a move, nothing would happen. He just had to let him know his interest was returned. 

Right! Richard rolled his eyes. He had no plans to ruin their burgeoning friendship by introducing sex into the mix, although the vampire was so sexy, Richard was having a hard time sticking to that resolve. 

Richard paused outside the door of the study listening to see if his friend was involved in a meeting of any kind. All he heard were the soothing sounds of a Diana Krall CD. Good, he’s alone, he thought and pushed the door open. 

~

Jean-Claude was about to come and come hard, his breath panting harshly, his eyes rolling back into his head. He moaned a name as he came, but it was no surprise given that this had been his ongoing fantasy for weeks. The real surprise was the shocked gasp that had him opening his eyes suddenly. Midnight blue eyes met melting brown. 

Richard looked... well... shocked, Jean-Claude thought. And then he realized, the werewolf was actually here, had heard and seen him pleasuring himself, had - mon Dieu! - had heard his name gasped at the moment of ecstasy. 

Jean-Claude closed his eyes in agonized mortification, and waited for the sound of the door slamming and retreating footsteps. 

~

Richard tried to wrap his mind around the scene confronting him.  
Jean-Claude looked delectable, debauched, delicious. His red lips parted as he panted and pushed into his hand, the movements of his hips short, almost brutal, his whole body rocking into the thrusting. 

He’s close, Richard though abstractedly. He was... beautiful. And now he was coming, his face contorted in almost agony as he trembled and moaned a name... oh wow his name!

Richard couldn’t help the gasp that came from his lips. 

Sapphire blue eyes snapped open, met his, and Richard almost groaned.  
Those eyes were deep melted blue fire, filled with pleasure that the werewolf could almost taste. He saw the moment that the pleasure and welcome turned to embarrassment.

Richard closed the door behind him with a soft click. He could see Jean-Claude was still trembling in the aftermath of ecstasy. Eyes closed tight, head thrown back, he was the most luscious sight Richard had seen in a long time, maybe ever, Richard thought. 

As he walked across the room he wondered what the etiquette was in this situation. Did he simply walk over and kiss him? That was what he wanted to do, but he wasn’t exactly sure how to go about it. 

“Jean-Claude...” he whispered hesitantly, almost jumping when startled blue eyes opened and looked up at him.

“You are still here?” the vampire said. “I thought that you would have had left by now...”

Richard shook his head. 

Jean-Claude slowly straightened up in the chair and, grabbing some tissues, started to clean himself up and readjust his clothes. 

“I apologize, mon ami, for any embarrassment that I may have caused you...” 

The low confession was interrupted by Richard placing a finger over the vampire’s lips. 

Richard squatted by the chair, putting his face level with Jean-Claude’s.  ”Don’t apologize,” he said hoarsely. “Do you know how long I have wanted to see you like that....” His voice trailed off as he took in the look of shock on Jean-Claude’s face. 

“I - I had no idea, mon loup,” the vampire finally stammered. 

Richard simply smiled and leaning forward, licked a slow wet line along Jean-Claude’s lips. When the vampire’s mouth reflexively opened, Richard’s tongue swept inside tasting every available inch. Someone was making these sounds... Oh, they’re coming from me, Richard realized. 

Jean-Claude pulled away slowly, noting how Richard’s lips clung to his. 

Richard moaned his disappointment at the loss of the addictive taste of Jean-Claude. The vampire relaxed, and then slowly smiled. 

Richard pulled back when he felt the tension leave Jean-Claude’s body.  
“So, what do we do now?” the werewolf asked, licking his lips, savoring the taste still lingering there.

“Mon loup, we can do whatever you want,” the vampire replied softly. “I had not dreamed I would ever have a chance to show you how I feel,” he continued. 

Richard smiled. “I knew you were interested,” he confessed. “I just didn’t know if you would ever tell me.”

Jean-Claude shrugged. “I may never have, mon loup,” he replied, his fingers threading through the werewolf’s silky golden brown hair almost absently. 

Richard leaned forward, eyes locked on the vampire’s. “So, can I kiss you again?” he asked, voice husky.

Jean-Claude nodded, smiling his encouragement.

This time the kiss started out gently, almost hesitantly, until their tongues touched and then it turned into an inferno of the senses. Both men moaned and shuddered as teeth and gums clashed. Jean-Claude whimpered and tried to pull the werewolf into his lap to get a better angle to invade his mouth. The chair groaned with their combined weight.  
Richard pulled away and chucked. 

“I don’t think that your furniture was made for this,” he said. 

Jean-Claude smiled. “Oui, I am sure that this chair was not. But,” he tilted his head to indicate the couch, “we could be more comfortable over there.” His voice trailed off as he felt himself lifted and carried over to the comfortable black leather couch, and he sighed as Richard put him down and then quickly settled next to him. 

“Now, where were we?” Richard muttered, pulling the vampire into his arms. 

Jean-Claude pulled back to look his friend in the face. “Mon loup, we do not have to...” His voice trailed off as Richard pulled his hand into his crotch, cupping it around the throbbing, pulsing length in his pants.  
“Does this feel like I’m unsure at all, Jean-Claude?” he asked. 

The vampire shook his head. “I just want you to know that if you get uncomfortable we can stop at any time...” He was interrupted by Richard’s low growl. 

“Jean-Claude, I have dreamed of this.” He licked his lips, suddenly nervous. “I want this - I want YOU. Please just shut up and kiss me....”

The vampire transformed before his eyes. The breath caught in the werewolf’s throat as the vampire slithered closer to him, his blue eyes having bled to solid sapphire gems with an unmistakable intent in them.  
Jean-Claude slowly, mesmerizingly, lowered his face to Richard’s until there was a hair’s breath between them. Richard trembled with lust.  
“So beautiful,” the vampire crooned. “What shall I taste first?” 

Richard’s eyes drifted closed as he felt that talented tongue touch his lips and then somehow the vampire was touching him everywhere at once, making his flesh feel too big for his skin. Richard groaned in frustration as he felt an almost gentle touch on his straining, leaking cock. And his clothes were still on. That was just wrong. But he had no words to tell his lover he wanted them both naked. Words had deserted him. Instead his hands pulling at, no ripping at, their clothes conveyed the message. Jean-Claude got it loud and clear. 

The vampire murmured soothing but obscene sounding French endearments in his ear as first his shirt, and then Richard’s, disappeared.

Richard’s hips arched off the couch at the first touch of the vampire’s hand on his cock, and he screamed at the first touch of Jean-Claude’s lips on the leaking head. 

His eyes fluttered open to see the vampire, lips hovering over his most sensitive flesh, looking up at him through his ridiculously long lashes. Brown eyes locked on deep blue as Richard watched his lover swallow him to the root, taking him deep. 

One suck, two, and then Richard howled and thrust, lodging his cock even deeper into the vampire’s receptive throat. He came so hard he seemed to turn inside out. He came in endless streaming pulses, which Jean-Claude swallowed easily, tongue swirling to catch every drop and lick him clean. 

Jean-Claude slithered up Richard’s limp body to rest, smiling, against his heaving chest.

After a few moments Richard reached up and pulled the vampire’s head down to plunder his mouth savagely, tasting himself, salty and bitter on the his tongue. As he pulled back he whispered into Jean-Claude’s mouth, “Now will you fuck me?”

The vampire stilled and, pulling back to search Richard’s face, finally nodded at what he saw there. 

Jean-Claude started to turn the werewolf over on to his stomach but stopped when Richard said, “No, I want to see you when you do it.”

“It may hurt, mon loup,” the vampire warned.

“I don’t care, I need to see you.” Richard growled.

Jean-Claude smiled, and leaning over to the side table, rummaged around in the drawer to find a tube. 

“You have lube in the side table?” Richard chucked between moans. 

The vampire fixed him with an amused gaze. “Oui, I am never very far from lube, mon loup.”

Before Richard could laugh or even react to that outrageous statement, he felt a slick finger slide inside him and touch something that made him see stars.

“What...”

“That was your prostate, mon loup,” the vampire chucked. “You will learn to love your prostate....”

“God! I already do...” he gasped, squirming to get more of that finger that was twisting inside him. 

By the time Jean-Claude replaced one finger with two, Richard was hard again and was trying to thrust his cock into the curve of the vampire’s hip.  
“Oh please, just do it...” he muttered over and over again, as those fingers made a place for his vampire lover inside him. 

Jean-Claude groaned when he put the third finger into all that heat and tightness. He couldn’t wait much longer to feel his cock slide into that ass. Richard’s smothered moans were making him so hard, he almost came all over Richard’s stomach when the werewolf growled, “Fuck me now....”

Jean-Claude quickly slicked himself, and, positioning himself at the entrance to Richard’s body, smoothly pushed his way inside while clenching his teeth against the heat, the incredible tightness that welcomed him. 

Richard’s legs wrapped themselves around his hips to pull him in closer. 

Jean-Claude closed his eyes and slowly, carefully started a slow lazy thrust and withdrawal pattern. 

Richard twisted his hips and rapidly became more demanding as he adjusted to the rhythm. Soon he was chanting harder and faster and fuck me damnit, and Jean-Claude was happy to oblige, hammering his way inside the werewolf, all the while looking for signs that he was hurting him. 

Richard reached up to push the jet black hair off of his lover’s face, mesmerized by the intense concentration there. He pulled Jean-Claude’s face down for a kiss even as he hissed, “God, just do it....” 

Jean-Claude was controlling the speed and depth of his thrusts, trying to make it last longer, but Richard was not cooperating. He was tightening his muscles around Jean-Claude, making it impossible for the vampire not to lose control. 

“I’m a werewolf!” he panted. “You can’t hurt me.”

Jean-Claude’s eyes flared and Richard sensed his control snap. His rhythm lost all finesse as he pounded into the werewolf, sobbing in pleasure. 

The two men came almost simultaneously, Richard in long, almost painful spasms over their stomachs, Jean-Claude exploding in hard pulses inside Richard’s channel as it contracted around him. 

Richard lost consciousness for a moment, and when he came to he was wrapped securely in Jean-Claude’s arms. He cuddled closer, instinctively burying his face in the vampire’s smooth neck, breathing in the scent of his custom herbal shampoo and underneath that, the spicy scent that was all Jean-Claude. 

“So, are we still going on rounds tonight?” Richard finally asked.

Jean-Claude pulled back to look at his lover. “I think we can skip one night,” he said finally, a small smile playing around his mouth.

“Good,” Richard said, “Because I have no desire to move right now.”

The vampire hesitated and then said, “Richard, you should know that this means something to me, what we did tonight...”

The werewolf smiled and hugging Jean-Claude even closer said, “To me too Jean-Claude. To me too.”

 

~Fin


End file.
